The Philosopher
"Truly a great tragedy in the midst of this already terrible war. He could have led humanity into an age of peace and prosperity. Failing to stop his untimely death will be one of the great regrets of my long life, for it will be centuries before we see his like again." (The 14th regarding the passing of the Philosopher) The Philosophy Professor, more historically known as The Philosopher King is a historical figure to The Circle. The Philosopher was born in the year 1850 and died in the year 1885. An accomplished scholar, tactician, warrior. He gained overwhelming political power over the Circle military forces through tactical skill and political mastery. The Philosopher was noted as being one of the greatest intellectuals of the Circle, noted to having created his own mental art. Historically, the Philosopher was the most stoic and uncompromising of its various leaders. The Philosopher king died in the year 1889 at the hands of the Truest King in a duel over the breach of the BarrenSoil compact among many other issues between the two nations. * The Philosopher king was a close student and possible offspring of the Princess. __TOC__ History Early years "He was raised among death, his earliest memories are of the wounded being dragged past and fleeing with the smell of burning homes never far away. I'd say those fires ignited something terrible in him that dwells in every human spirit waiting for us to be pushed too far" (Unclaimed diplomat journal) The Philosopher King was born in the year 1850 in the middle of the Great Immortal war. The child rearing center where the philosopher was being held was evacuated during a Tallet deep territory strike on the city being held, his parents believed to be killed in the ensuing carnage. He and the other children were taken to nearby cities as refugees. Growing up among the trials and conflict of the twin Goran and Tallet invasion, he became well acquainted with the brutal choices the Technocracy needed to make in order to keep the Circle alive and going. Rationing, triaging, conscription and expansion of the Circle military. Even at a young age, the Philosopher proved to excel at anything he put his mind to, and put his mind to everything that was needed. He began spending his free time where he could find it solving problems within the fortified refugee areas in Circle territory, ending crisis where he went, eventually earning the name Ender the Philosopher. '''Excelling at strategic and tactical thinking in warfare, he commanded several successful raids to retake land and harass the expansionist war machines before he turned 15. Ender along with a dozen other gifted children were taken directly to the capitol of Circle territory to be raised and educated by The Princess herself. Becoming her top student she soon began sending him to the various territories of the Circle, giving him tremendous political power as the foremost military expert. '''Military career Ethics and controversy of the Dust "Of course we employed this weapon against you. Your strength far exceeds our own and we face annihilation. I will not let the greatest civilization in the history of our species to die based on some fool's concept of honor" (Philosoper regarding Goran accusations of dishonorable warfare) Duel with the Truest King "Is it possible? That over the course of so many centuries you have remained so predictable? Or perhaps its time for you to leave your throne so someone more worthy can take your place" (Ender the Philosopher to the Truest after scoring his fourth hit) "No" (Truest King's retort) After the use of chemical warfare to finally repel the Goran expansion from their land and the creation of the Northern Wall, the Truest King became openly resentful of the Technocracy, condeming them for their cowardly and inhumane tactics of war. As the Truest began withdrawing military support from the Circle, leaving their alliance on shaky terms, the Philosopher challenged the Truest to a duel to contest that the Technocracy was ethically right to use any means necessary to defeat the Goran, stating "I will prove you wrong old man, on your terms". ''The Truest accepted the challenge. The challenge was held to the same standards of Broken Kingdom royal blademasters, if the Philosopher could score 12 hits on the Truest, he would win the duel and the Immortal would have to concede. Before the duel, Ender was warned by nearly all including The Princess to call off the fight, he declined all advice, stating "''I have never met an opponent I could not defeat". Over the course of the duel, Ender scolded the King, demanded apology and acknowledgement. The Truest remained silent, defending and striking methodically as the duel went on. Observing knights would later recount that the Truest acted strange throughout the entire affair as if he was disturbed by something regarding the duel. The Philosopher fought brilliantly, getting through the Truest's defenses and deflecting the strikes of the Black blade. It was only when the Philosopher scored his fourth hit and taunted the Truest that the Truest rapidly changed his attack and with one stroke cleaved through the sword of Ender, clean through his armor and body cutting him in two. The Truest saluted his fallen opponent then walked away, taking his army with him. * Throughout the fight Ender demanded "acknowledgement" from the Truest. This has cause speculation that Ender was a part of the Black Brood. * Before the fight as they traveled to the site of the duel, the philosopher was approached by a vagabond clothed in rags who asked for a hot drink for the cold night. The vagabond warned him that his fight could only end in tragedy and that Ender should talk with the Truest about the real problems between them. Ender responded that he was the highest ranked military mind of the Circle, a certified genius of the largest university in Soi, and as such the homeless man was not fit to speak to him of such things. The vagabond thanked him for the drink and went on his way. Philosophy Rationalist government ideals Removal of Immortals from power Contributions Contributions to Rationalism Shadarak The Philospher invented and taught the mental art known as Shadarak, which has been expanded and refined by the Philosophy department at Kallipolis University, and is taught to varying degrees in all levels of education by the Technocracy.Philosopher Category:Friendlies